


The Locker Room Hustle

by n00btankz



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Predator/Prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00btankz/pseuds/n00btankz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick thought Judy went home.</p><p>He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Locker Room Hustle

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend, J. Since you're having such a crap day, have some lewd Jude dude!

“Judy head home already, Clawhauser?” Nick asked as he walked by. On his way to the locker room. Clawhauser looked up from his phone and shrugged.

 

“I think so, say’s she checked out but I dunno if I saw her leave. Why don’t you text her?” Clawhauser suggested. Nick considered doing so for a moment, but decided a shower would be best first. 

 

He felt grimy after a day running around the city. Afterall Duke Weaselton gave them another run for their money, which unfortunately lead to a literal run for the money. As he was making off with a bag filled with about 130 bucks. Which to him was a fortune. 

 

Nick groaned as he walked into the locker room. Stretching his arms high above his head before he unbuttoned his shirt while he moved to his locker. He could feel the fabric sticking to his fur, while his fur stuck to his skin. It wasn’t the most comfortable feeling.

 

He stripped off his shirt and folded it onto the bench before he tugged off his undershirt as well. Laying it down before he worked at his buckle. Eventually getting his pants down. He regretted freeballing it that day. Then again how was he supposed to know he’d spend all day sprinting?

 

_ Thunk _

 

His locker door shook just a little. Enough to perk his ears. He zoned in on the sound and took a slow inhale. Catching a familiar scent on the air. A grin spread on his face, and he casually went about his business. He turned and saw his duffle was under the bench.

 

_ Gotcha _ . He thought to himself. He grabbed the duffle and lifted it up, unzipping it to get a look inside. His casual clothes were still in it, so he took them out and set them beside his blues. He glanced back to his locker and saw a brief glint of light through the air grate. He turned to it and grabbed the lock. Pulling it up slowly and…

 

There was a quick blur of grey and blue, which he captured quickly into his duffle. Zipping it up just enough to keep her from escaping. Her Rabbit ears poked out and her face had a mixture of terror, embarrassment, and anger. 

 

“Hey carrots! Whatcha up to?” Nick  said in a rather flippant tone.  Resting his foot on top of the duffle to keep her from squirming her way out. Though he couldn’t help but notice where her eyes drifted to given her position.

 

“Nick, let me go. Seriously, we can talk about this later but if I get caught I’m-”

 

“Sacked? Well it’s a little late for that isn’t it? You’re pretty bagged up now, aren’t you?” 

 

Judy groaned in annoyance before she struggled against the duffle bag. It was big enough to allow her movement, but she wasn’t breaking out of it any time soon. Nick chuckled before he moved down and straddled the duffle bag. Locking her in place.

 

“Well, tell me what you were doing, and I might let ya head home!” he proposed with a sly grin. He could tell from the look in her eyes she knew it wouldn’t be that easy.

 

“Nick, come on don’t do this. Can’t we just talk about it later?” she pleaded. Her eyes going wide and trying to persuade him with her natural cuteness. On any other day, it might’ve worked. 

 

“Isn’t that what we’re doing now though? Just tell me what you were doing in my locker and you can go,” he smiled down to her. Doing his best false impression of an honest smile. He hoped it looked as good as he imagined it did. 

 

Who was he kidding, everything looked good on him.

 

“Fine! I was spying on you and taking pictures! There, happy?” she buried her face deeper into the duffle bag, hiding her embarrassment. “Can I go now?” 

 

Nick considered it for a moment before he made a motion, requesting her to hand something over. She understood what he meant and pushed her phone up through the gap. He took the phone and slided the screen. Coming up to the password lock.

 

“You don’t know the password, here if you let me-” Judy began, but a moment later Nick turned the screen to her and showed he had already figured it out.

 

“Bunny Cop isn’t a good password, sweetheart,” he chuckled and tapped through her phone. Coming to her photos to view whatever it is she had taken.

 

_ Wow.  _ This bunny was obsessed! Row after row of shots of Nick from various lockers. Apparently she picked his on accident. All of the photos seemed to start after he began to strip. Ones from yesterday, the day before, the day before that…

 

She seriously took way too many of his dick.

 

At least a hundred. You’d think she’d get bored of it.

 

“Nick please just let me go,” she began again. Her voice pleading. But Nick had gotten an idea while he had been browsing her phone. He repositioned himself and scooted forward. Sitting so his shaft was flat across her face with his balls on her chin. The sudden appearance of it brought a sharp yelp from her. 

 

“What the hell! What are you doing?!” she said in a loud whisper. Nick raised an eyebrow and looked past her phone. This was a good look for her. Very attractive. 

 

“Well, I figured with how many pictures you took of it. You’d like the real thing,” Nick began with a casual shrug. “I think I’ll let you go if you prove you can handle it.”

 

Judy stared up at him with disbelief. He was almost starting to feel guilty, but that feeling was soon replaced by pleasure when he felt her soft tongue graze the bottom of his shaft. Her tongue and lips slipping from the base to the tip where, she did her best to apply a bit of suction, sadly the position made it a bit hard. He obliged her though, and moved enough to give her a better vantage.  

 

While she slowly worked his cock with her mouth. Though never daring to push it past her lips, he decided to snap a few pictures, much to her shock and no doubt annoyance. Though she said nothing of it and continued with blushed ears. 

“Ya know, you’re a natural at this. I’m assuming you’ve had a few partners before?” 

 

She shook her head, but when she opened her mouth to reply, he pressed his length past her lips and dipped it into her mouth. Giving her quite the surprise when he pressed the tip to the back of her throat. After a few moments, she settled and let her eyes close halfway while she bobbed her head back and forth along him.

 

She was incredibly good at it. 

 

Maybe a bit too good.

 

Nick could feel his orgasm quickly approaching. He grabbed her head in both his hands and pressed his shaft deep into her throat, her lips pressed against the now noticeable knot before her mouth was quickly filled with his seed. He only managed to get a few shots in her though before she forcibly drew back and coughed. All while he finished unloading onto her face. 

 

It was another good look for her, so he took her phone and snapped a few more pictures. Making sure to text them straight to his phone as he did so. 

 

“You could’ve at least warned me first!” she yelled up to him. He pressed his hand down against her mouth to silence her while he glanced around. He didn’t know if anyone else was around. But he hoped not to draw anyone to his section. Only one mammal had a locker near his, and it was Bogo himself. So he hoped not to bring anyone else there with her shouting.

 

“Okay, here’s the deal fluff. I’m going to let you out of there. And you’re going to spread your legs and put your face against the locker. Sound good?” he said in a quiet voice. His eyes locked with hers. She squinted up at him, almost angrily, before she nodded. He moved his hand from her mouth and moved to the zipper.

 

“Now if you run. I’ll make double sure your parents catch wind of this little escapade. And I wouldn’t be too surprised if they made it to Clawhauser’s desk,” he grinned as he slowly unzipped the duffle. To his surprise. She didn’t make an attempt to run, instead she pulled her knees up to her chest and glared at him.

 

“Are you blackmailing me?”

 

“Am I blackmailing you? Oh definitely not. Blackmailing involves making you do something you don’t want to do. I’m just giving you incentive to follow your dreams!” he smiled wide, before he jabbed his thumb toward the locker. 

 

This served as a good enough indication for her. As she got up and stepped silently to the open locker. She placed her palms against the inside and Bent down. Her back arching in a way that so perfectly accentuated her rear end. He loved this view a lot more, so he took a quick picture before he got up.

 

“Man, carrots. All that police work really does a wonder on your ass, doesn’t it?” He said while he gave her rear end a firm slap. She was still dressed in her police attire. But he would soon fix that. 

 

He reached around her body and unbuttoned her shirt to let it fall open. Fortunately for him, she didn’t wear an undershirt. Which let him run his claws through her soft fur from her neck down to her waist. While he expected some sort of reaction, a stifled moan definitely wasn’t the first.

 

He considered it the closest thing to consent he was going to get, and he went to the hem of her pants. Pulling off the utility belt before he unbuttoned her and tugged off the close fitting fabric.

 

He didn’t take her for the kind to wear a thong.

 

Let alone black lace.

 

“Well damn, aren’t you prepared!” he chuckled again. He managed this time to get a brief ‘hah’ from her. But it sounded breathy and only partially there. He felt a bit of guilt enter him, so he knelt down and decided to give her her fair share of pleasure.

 

He lapped his tongue slowly across her underwear. Feeling the burning heat through the fabric while his nostrils were filled with the distinct scent of sex. While he had known this smell a few times, something about Judy’s scent drove him mad. He wanted more.

 

Of course, he got more. 

 

He pulled her panties to the side. Well, he more so ripped them off her. Which pulled an irritated ‘hey!’ from her which was quickly silenced into a moan when his tongue pressed into her body. He slipped his tongue through her inner walls. Feeling the texture, the taste overwhelming. Everything about it was incredible to him.

 

He grinded his tongue through her, occasionally drawing it back to press it against her lower lips and glide between her folds. He used her thighs as support, his claws digging into her fur just hard enough to sting. But he didn’t hear a cry of pain. Only soft moans and heavy breaths.

 

It didn’t take long for this to no longer sate him. So he stood up and wiped his mouth. His sudden pause made Judy turn and look at him.

 

“Is that all?” she asked, looking rather flushed and almost… Let down. He knew she’d never admit to enjoying it. But he’d be damned if it weren’t true.

 

“That all? We’re just getting started, carrots,” he lined the tip of his shaft up with her lips. The new feeling drawing a gasp from her.

 

“Nick uh… Are you sure that’s going to fit?” she said in a worried tone, despite her hips grinding against the tip and practically begging for him to bury it in her.

 

“Am I sure it’ll fit? No. Will I make it fit?” he left his question hanging with a grin before he pushed his hips forward. Thrusting his shaft slowly into her. The hot, wet ridges of her inner walls bringing a new kind of pleasure to him. She was unbelievably tight. And it was the best damned feeling in the world.

 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!” Judy repeated to herself. He felt a bit of pride swell in his chest. Never got a vixen to do that for him. To match his pride, he started his pace rather quick. Pulling in and out of her, from tip to the slightly swollen spot of where the knot would be. Driving it into her without much consideration to how she felt.

 

Apparently she felt incredible. Because she could barely keep her voice down below a conversational moan. He wondered if she had ever had anything deep inside her. Judging from her reaction, this was definitely a new experience.

 

Oh right, she said she was a virgin.

 

He glanced down between where her hips met his and let out a sigh of relief. There wasn’t any blood, so he didn’t have that to worry about. Taking this as a positive, he increased his pace. Pushing himself into her at a quicker rate that made her tighten her hands into fists and her jaw go slack. He could see her in the mirror he kept, and he was amazed to see Judy making her first O-face for him. 

 

He’d definitely be seeing that face more often.

 

He could feel his orgasm approaching. Her pussy doing numbers on his stamina, the distinct texture of ridges and ripples, the overwhelming tightness, her quite literally dripping wet arousal, was all becoming too much. The knot in his cock was starting to swell, and he began to press it into her. Easing it in-

 

The door to the locker room opened and he heard the recognizable stomps of Chief bogo. In a panic, he pulled himself from Judy and, without giving an explanation, pushed her into the locker and closed it. Not before grabbing a towel to drape around his waist first.

 

Just in time, too. Bogo rounded the corner and stepped up to his locker. He paused for a moment though and looked to Nick.

 

“Wilde, what are you doing standing there?”

 

“Debating if I should take a shower, sir!” he answered with a wide smile. He made sure to stand directly in front of his locker. In case Judy tried to open it, or Bogo happened to catch sight of her. 

 

“Well don’t look so creepy then,” Bogo snorted. His eyes then dropped for a moment before he frowned and glared at Nick. “And please, Wilde. Handle  _ that  _ at home. Not in our showers.”

 

Nick’s thoughts stopped and he glanced down. The towel was pitched up like a tent. He quickly pushed it down between his legs and gave an embarrassed smile. Bogo rolled his eyes and grabbed his things from the locker before he strolled off. Leaving Nick rather dazed.

 

“Is he gone?” Judy asked from the locker. Nick opened it up for her and she stepped out, looking rather terrified. But from the shining between her thighs, she was definitely more aroused.

 

Nick waited a moment until he heard the door close. Once he was sure Bogo was gone, he grabbed his bunny by the back of the neck and pushed her against the lockers. Driving a gasp- No, was that a moan? From her.

 

“Not so rough Nick!” she said. But her voice in no way said not to be rough. It said the literal opposite of don’t be rough. 

 

He liked being rough more anyway. 

 

He repositioned himself to push his cock back into her. His orgasm had sank down, so he had energy to keep going. Though this time he wasn’t holding anything back. He pushed every inch into her. Knot and all, until he bottomed out. Her breathing stopped for a moment before she let out a long, pleasured sigh.

 

He took his time. Grinding himself in and out of her, the subtle popping sound of his knot pulling from the grip of her body occasionally filling the air. Each time to be followed by the wet sound of it being pressed back in. He needed some way to restrain his voice, it felt too good.

 

He settled on biting her shoulder. Not roughly, he knew his own strength and definitely knew how sharp his teeth were. But he wanted to see what she would do. So he wrapped his jaw around the base of her neck and bit softly. Just enough to put pressure on her flesh.

 

Her reaction was the most surprising part of the day. She moaned the word ‘harder’ through her teeth. Literally begging him for more.

 

He happily obliged. Biting his way down her neck to her shoulders. His claws that gripped her hips dug into her, leaving marks in her fur that was spotted with an occasional speck of blood from when he pressed just a bit too hard. With no complaints from her, surprisingly.

 

With his newfound knowledge of her preference, he pounded away at her harder than ever. The wet sound of their bodies meeting resonated through the tiled room. Her upper body banging against the lockers was even louder. Mixed with the distinct moans, there was no mistaking what they were doing. If someone came in now, they’d be done for.

 

Nick could feel his body giving out. He was reaching his limit. From her increasing tightness, no doubt she was too.  _ How cute,  _ he thought to himself. Though he only had a moment to think before his mind was filled with pleasure.

 

He bottomed out into her body. Letting out a primal growl into her ear as he dumped his load into her. Burst after burst of his cum splattering against her inner walls. He could feel his body contracting and pushing every drop of his seed out. A part of him really wanted her pregnant.

 

Some part of her wanted it too, because her pussy gripped him so firmly that even if he wanted to, there was no chance he could’ve pulled out. She moaned loudly as well. Her body shaking and trembling from head to toe. Her ears shooting straight up above her head with her pleasure before they drooped down her back.

 

When both of their orgasms finished, Nick was finally able to pull himself out of her. Which let out a surprising amount of their combined cum onto the tile floor. He’d have to clean that up. But for now, he fell back onto the bench. Judy, however, unceremoniously flopped down onto her side on the floor. Looking rather exhausted.

 

They sat there for several minutes, bathing in the afterglow while they caught their breath. He glanced at his phone and determined he wasn’t showering today. He instead grabbed his casual shirt and pulled it over his head. Followed by his usual slacks. He stuffed his police attire into the locker and used his towel to clean up their mess.

 

“Hey, Judes. Hop in the duffle,” he said after nudging her shoulder. Rousing her from whatever daze she was in.

 

“Huh what? Why?” 

 

“Cause I’m taking you home with me. You walk out of here now and you’ll probably get seen by someone. Next shift is about to start,” he showed her the screen of his phone and a look of fear dropped on her face. Though she did as he said and climbed into his duffle bag. Which he zipped up.

 

“Can you breathe fine? I’ll let you out when we get to my place,” Nick explained while he finished dressing and picked up the now noticeably heavier duffle bag. 

 

“Yeah, just don’t drop me!” her muffled voice echoed out. Fortunately for her, it had a flat bottom. So she had some structural support. He chuckled and pulled the duffle onto his back and strolled out of the locker room. Tempted the whole way home to trip.

 


End file.
